


I'm Cold

by sunset_to_midnight



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, when teddy's mom was alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_to_midnight/pseuds/sunset_to_midnight
Summary: Billy's cold and wants Teddy to snuggle him in bed.





	

"Psssst, hey, Teddy," Billy whispered from the bed to the floor.

"What?" Teddy whisper-replied.

"I'm cold."

"Want me to turn off the fan?"

"No!" Billy exclaimed his normal voice, wincing at how loud it was in the quiet apartment.

"Are you sure? Or do you want an extra blanket?" Teddy asked, sitting up.

"I, uh, want you to snuggle me...."

"You know my mom's home, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"And she'll come check on us after she wakes up tomorrow?"

"...Uh-huh."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yes."

Teddy smiled and sighed at the same time. He knew that Billy must really want to snuggle him if he didn't care that Teddy's mom will see them.

Teddy slowly stood up and stretched. He climbed into his bed, which Billy got to sleep in, and wrapped his arms around Billy from his backside. Billy snuggled into Teddy's chest and smiled.

"I feel warmer already," Billy said, though his voice started to trail off at the end.

"Me, too."

\--

After Ms. Altman woke up, she got dressed and cooked breakfast. She went to Teddy's room to wake him and Billy up, and tell them it was time to eat. When she arrived at the room, she knocked.

"Teddy, Billy, breakfast's ready," her cheerful voice sounded through the door, but there was no reply. Ms. Altman tried again," Breakfast! It's the most important meal of the day!"

Once again, there was no response. Ms. Altman frowned and opened the door. Her eyes widened yet soon softened at the sight. Billy and Teddy were both curled up in Teddy's bed, with Billy wrapped in Teddy's arms, and were sleeping peacefully.

Breakfast can wait, Ms. Altman thought. But before she left, the room, she took a picture. Ah, memories.


End file.
